Spectre of the Gun
Streszczenie Podczas misji, mającej na celu nawiązanie kontaktu z ksenofobicznymi Melkotanianami, Kirk ignoruje wiadomość z melkotańskiej boi kosmicznej, która ostrzega, by Enterprise natychmiast opuścił ich przestrzeń. Próbuje skontaktować się z Melkotanianami, ale bez efektu. Gdy Spock, Kirk, Scott, McCoy, i Chekov przesyłają się na Melkot, materializuja się we mgle, niewychwyconej przez ich czujniki. Ich trikordery i komunikatory nie funkcjonują. Zwiad zauważa Melkotanianina, który informuje ich, że są intruzami, zarazą, która musi zostać zniszczona. Zostaną ukarani śmiercią, a jej schemat zostanie wzięty z umysłu Kirka, gdyż to on nakazał zlekceważenie instrukcji Melkotan. Zwiad zostaje przeniesiony do amerykańskiego miasteczka z XIXtego wieku. Ich wyposażenie znika, a zamiast niego pojawiają się pasy z kaburami i rewolwery. Zauważają, że miasteczko jest dziwnie "niekompletne". Budynki mają jedynie frontowe elewacje i nic poza tym. Szyldy i zegary wiszą wprost w powietrzu. Kirk znajduje gazetę, z której wynika, że są w Tombstone, 26go października, 1881 roku. Wita ich mężczyzna z gwiazda szeryfa, który, jak się zdaje, dobrze ich zna. Uważa, ze Kirk to Ike, Spock to Frank, Scott to Billy, a McCoy - Tom. Rozpoznając nazwisko szeryfa, Johnny Behan, Kirk szybko układa wszystko w jedną całość. Ike Clanton, Frank i Tom McLaury, Billy Claiborne i Billy Clanton. Przypomina sobie, że Clantonowie byli jedną z frakcji, walczących o dominację w Tombstone; drugą byli Earpowie: Wyatt, Morgan, i Virgil, oraz "Doc" Holliday. Spock dodaje, ze ich pojedynek (nazywa go "Walką") został stoczony 26tego października, 1881 roku, w O.K. Corral, a Clantonowie przegrali. Kirk ostrzega, że antyczna broń którą teraz noszą, jest w bezpośrednim starciu równie zabójcza, co fazer. Przed barem Morgan Earp wywołuje strzelaninę, przy czym okazuje się, że śmierć jest w tym miejscu jedyną naprawdę realna rzeczą. W barze Chekov napotyka kobietę imieniem Sylvia która twierdzi, że go zna. Kirk i Chekov nie dają się sprowokować do pojedynku z Morganem Earp. Kirk próbuje przekonać barmana Eda, że nie jest Ikiem Clantonem, ale bez skutku. Próbuje też zawrzeć pokój z Earpami. Gdy to też zawodzi, on i jego drużyna próbują opuścić miasto, ale zostają zatrzymani przez pole siłowe. McCoy i Spock konstruują wspólnie rodzaj granatu gazowego, którym chcą obezwładnić Earpów. McCoy odwiedza miejscowego dentystę, "Doca" Hollidaya, u którego spodziewa się znaleźć potrzebne mu chemikalia. Tymczasem Chekov zakochuje się w Sylvii. Gdy Morgan atakuje dziewczynę, Chekov staje w jej obronie i zostaje zastrzelony. Spock jest tym zaskoczony, gdyż William Claiborne przeżył walkę w O.K. Corral. Kirk zaczyna pojmować, że to, co się tu dzieje, niekoniecznie musi dokładnie odpowiadać historycznej rzeczywistości. Kirk próbuje wywrzeć nacisk na szeryfa, by ten zapobiegł strzelaninie, dowiaduje się jednak, że Behan jest zainteresowany tym, by Clantonowie pozabijali Earpów. Ponieważ czas nagli, Scotty testuje na sobie gazowy granat McCoya. Mimo że McCoy spreparował wszystko prawidłowo, gaz nie działa. Spock dochodzi do wniosku, że nic dookoła nich nie jest realne, a cały scenariusz rozgrywa się w ich umysłach. Kirk proponuje nie opuszczać baru, ale nagle wszyscy zostają teleportowani do O.K. Corral. Corral otacza pole siłowe, tak że ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Spock próbuje przekonać innych, że odbierane przez nich wrażenia nie są realne i jeśli to zrozumieją, nie umrą. Kirk zauważa, ze jeśli tak, to najmniejsza wątpliwość wystarczy, by ich zabić, jak Chekova. Używając mind meld, Spock przekonuje wszystkich o nierealności otoczenia. Przybywają Earpowie i otwierają ogień, ale kule przechodzą przez nich, nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy. Gdy Earpowie nie mają już amunicji, Kirk atakuje Wyatta Earpa i walczy z nim. Chce go zabić, ale widząc strach w oczach Wyatta, puszcza go wolno. Nagle drużyna znajduje się z powrotem na Enterprise. Chekov jest zdrów i cały, a Kirk twierdzi, że to dlatego, iż jedyną realną rzeczą była tam ta dziewczyna. Melkotianska boja, która znów zjawia się przed nimi, emituje fale M a potem znika. Melkotianie, zaskoczeni tym, że Kirk nie zabił, zgadzają się na nawiązanie kontaktów z Federacją. Wpisy w dzienniku * Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4385.3. Zostaliśmy przesłani na planetę Melkotian i zastaliśmy tu warunki, których zupełnie się nie spodziewaliśmy. '' Pamiętne cytaty "''Co ja mogę zrobić, kapitanie? Wie pan, że zawsze mamy nawiązywać dobre stosunki z tubylcami." : - Chekov "Zawsze mówiłem, że jesteście tchórzami." : - Virgil Earp do Kirka "Cała ta westernowa sceneria pełna jest jadowitych węży i kaktusów." : - Chekov "Rzeczywistość fizyczna podlega uniwersalnym prawom. Gdy prawa nie działają, nie ma rzeczywistości." : - Spock, do McCoya "Stawaj!" : - Wyatt Earp Zza kulis Scenariusz * Story outline "The Last Gunfight" . Revised final draft , filmed late May. James Blish's adaptation has title as "The Last Gunfight". Among the differences is that in the adaptation, the tranquilizer is delivered via darts; in the episode, it is in the form of a nerve gas. * Ten odcinek oryginalnie wyemitowano na dzień przed rocznicą strzelaniny w O.K Corral. * Wbrew temu, co pokazano w tym odcinku, Wyatt Earp nie był burmistrzem Tombstone. Był nim jego starszy brat Virgil. Wyatt i Morgan radnymi. * Kirk pamiętał, że prawdziwy Billy Claiborne (którego rolę Melkotianie przydzielili Chekovowi) przeżył strzelaninę w O.K. Corral, wygląda jednak na to, że zapomniał, iż jego postać, Ike Clanton (który w czasie strzelaniny był nieuzbrojony), też przeżył. Mamy tu tez kilka innych błędów: Morgan Earp jest opisany Kirkowi jako "facet, który zabija spojrzeniem" podczas gdy prawdziwy Morgan był znany jako spokojny prawnik, który sięgał po broń jedynie, gdy został do tego zmuszony. Strzelanina w wersji Melkotu była mniej spontaniczna. Miała też miejsce bliżej godziny trzeciej niż o piątej, jak w tym odcinku. Na koniec, choć Chekov jest bliższy wiekiem Billyemu Claibornowi (Claiborne skończył 21 lat na dzień przed strzelaniną), Billy Clanton, którego rolę grał Scotty, był jeszcze młodszy. Miał 19 lat [1]. * Star Trek jeszcze raz odwiedził Dziki Zachód np. w odcinku A_Fistful_of_Datas. Postacie * DeForest Kelley grał rolę Ike'a Clantona w filmie z 1955 roku "You Are There" i pokazał się tez w filmie z 1957 roku "Pojedynek w OK Corral" jako Morgan Earp. * To jeden z trzech odcinków, w których potwierdzono, że rodzimym językiem Uhury jest Swahili (dwa inne to The Man Trap i The Changeling). Kompendium Star Trek potwierdza, że pochodzi ona ze "Stanów Zjednoczonych Afryki". Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Ron Soble jako Wyatt Earp * Bonnie Beecher jako Sylvia * James Doohan jako Scott * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Charles Maxwell jako Virgil Earp * Rex Holman jako Morgan Earp Oraz * Sam Gilman jako Doc Holliday * Charles Seel jako Ed * Bill Zuckert jako Johnny Behan * Ed McCready jako Barber * Abraham Sofaer jako Głos Melkotianina Niewymienieni * Richard Anthony jako Jeździec (scena wycięta) * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Gregg Palmer jako Ranczer * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Wild West im Weltraum en:Spectre of the Gun (episode) es:Spectre of the Gun fr:Spectre of the Gun (épisode) ja:危機一髪！OK牧場の決闘（エピソード） nl:Spectre of the Gun Kategoria:Odcinki TOS